


Daddy Cap

by Amuly



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Costume Kink, Costumes, Crying, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Underage Roleplay, Virginity Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dennis comes home after a long day of superheroing only to find his boyfriend, fellow superhero Jack Monroe, look more morose than usual. A little prodding and Dennis finds himself stuck into a too-small Captain America uniform and Jack, in his old Bucky uniform, kneeling on the bed and asking to be spanked.</p><p>Not exactly what Dennis had been expecting when he came home today, but he can't exactly turn a sight like that down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Cap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/gifts).



> First filled at the [616kinkeme on dreamwidth here](http://616kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1418.html?thread=1162#cmt1162).

  
The door to their apartment squealed like a cheap whore when Dennis opened it. Or at least, that's how Jack had so vividly described it when they had first checked out the place together. Dennis had went out and bought some WD-40 the next day, sure he'd be able to get it swinging like new. Unfortunately no matter what he did, the door seemed to be determined to announce its opening loud and proud every time. Dennis had even replaced the hinges one desperate day with no clients and even fewer leads. Somehow, the door still squealed. Now it thumped shut behind him as he stepped into the apartment.  
  
"Honey, I'm home," he called out. Deftly he stepped over piles of laundry, throwing shields, and stacks of newspapers and yarn. He took in the mess vaguely as he continued onto the kitchen. Leave Jack alone for two days and entropy consumed the place. Well, that's what Dennis was good for. Keeping all the mess in check. Luckily now he had a day or two off to tidy up. His eyes caught on a rumpled shadow on the floor, fabric ripped and spool of thread lying on the floor next to it. He shook his head and smiled. Tidy, and make some repairs Jack never seemed to manage to get around to. Not with Dennis living with him, at least.  
  
Dennis found Jack in the kitchen at long last, pretty much exactly where he'd left him two days ago. Except now Jack had a cut above his eyebrow and a new stack of files spread out over the kitchen table.  
  
"Everything okay?" Dennis pressed a kiss to Jack's forehead as he moved past him to the fridge.  
  
Jack grunted. Dennis glanced over his shoulder as he put the groceries away and threw out anything expired.  
  
"Jack..."  
  
"Fine," Jack finally said, shoulders hunched. Dennis watched as he reached up to ruffle his hair, an unsubtle tell. "Just... fine, it's fine."  
  
"What?" Dennis asked, head still buried in the fridge. He sniffed a box of Chinese. No, definitely bad. That went in the trash.  
  
"Nothing. Bad guys away. No one's hurt."  
  
"Much," Dennis corrected as he closed the fridge. He swiped his fingertips over Jack's eyebrow, who flinched away.  
  
"'s fine," Jack insisted.   
  
Dennis squinted at Jack for a moment, trying to figure him out. It wasn't like they'd been together long enough for Dennis to be able to read Jack well. Not intimately. Oh, Jack was easy for the most part: kid wore his heart on his sleeve most days, and wouldn't shut up on most others. He made it easy to get to know him, the second he decided you were worth knowing. But this: this surly quiet, this grumbling and refusal to meet his eyes. Dennis wasn't so much familiar with this.  
  
Sighing to himself, Dennis set down the fast-food chicken dinners on a chair and started to stack the folders Jack had strewn around the table. "Tell me if you want these in any order."  
  
Jack shook his head and helped Dennis stack. Eventually they got two piles on the other kitchen chair and enough clear space to eat their dinners. Dennis eyed up Jack as he dug in.  
  
"So... my thing went well."  
  
"Sorry, yeah." Jack shook his head, glancing up at Dennis for the first time. "How's that?"  
  
Dennis filled Jack in on the details, but he was more focused on Jack's silence then relaying information about stupid kids beating up the local homeless. When he finished talking silence fell between them again. Dennis watched Jack mechanically shoving chicken into his mouth.  
  
"Okay, I don't get it," Dennis finally admitted.  
  
That at least startled Jack out of his stupor. He looked up at Dennis and blinked, confusion making his face look ten years younger. "What?"  
  
Dennis nodded at him. "You. Something's up."  
  
Jack's expression clouded over again and he looked back down at his food. "Nothing's up."  
  
"Something's up."  
  
Jack slammed his fist down on the table. The wood groaned. "For fuck's sake, can't a guy eat his dinner in peace one fucking night?" He lifted his hand and checked under it for damage to the table. Luckily the old thing held strong. " _Fuck_ ," he whispered, going back to his food.  
  
Dennis ate in silence for a few moments, trying to figure this out. He wasn't much of a planner, himself: not an expert tactician by any stretch. But he understood people and how things fit together, and was sort of starting to understand Jack. After they'd nearly cleared their plastic plates Dennis tried: "You need to blow off some steam? We could go to the gym, you throw me around for a bit. Or, uh... bedroom, do the same?"  
  
Jack laughed, and it was that bitter, broken laugh he got sometimes, like he knew nothing was going to work out because nothing was ever supposed to work out for him. "Wouldn't help."  
  
Dennis chased after this like a dog with a bone. He was getting somewhere. "You rather I throw you around some?" he tried, since he wasn't sure which suggestion Jack was talking about so he figured he'd cover both.  
  
 _That_  actually seemed to do something for Jack. He shrugged, and it was a petulant little thing. Dennis tilted his head.  
  
"You, um... You know, we haven't talked about any of this much. But if you're into something, you want me to do something for you..." Jack didn't say anything. Dennis took a shot in the dark. "Like... tie you down?"  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. Looked up at Dennis with a stupid little grin, like the punk kid he so clearly was. "No, jackass, I don't need you tie me down and beat me with whips. I'm not a fucking masochist... no matter what some might say about people in our line of work."   
  
Dennis snorted, treading carefully now. Jack was talking to him which was definitely good. Better than it'd been when he started.   
  
Leaning forward, Dennis rested his forearms on the table and smiled easily at Jack. "Alright, alright. What then? It's something, don't say it isn't something. You want something."  
  
"It's not," Jack sighed.  
  
"You know I've seen plenty. Used to work with a bunch of professional wrestlers: trust me, if it's out there I've seen it. Or heard about it. Or been asked to do it myself. So come on." Reaching across the table, Dennis covered Jack's hand in his. He shook it lightly. "Tell me. Worst that can happen is I'm not into it."  
  
"No, worst that can happen is you think I'm a fucking freak, tell the world about it, get me blacklisted from the superhero community, and... leave."  
  
Dennis shrugged, trying not to let on the way his heart broke at the way Jack whispered  _leave_  at the end, like that was the worst of it, _that_ was the unutterable fear. "Eh, let's face it: we're already basically blacklisted from the superhero community. 'sides Cap."  
  
Jack pulled his hand out from under Dennis'. His expression shut down. Dennis' mouth curled around a little "oh" of sudden understanding. He might have a guess at where this was going.  
  
"You know, a little roleplay never hurt anyone," Dennis pointed out. "Totally healthy, normal thing. Hell, it's practically what we do every time we put on the costume and go out. So if you wanted to put on a costume and stay  _in_ , well: not that big of a change, when you think about it." When Jack didn't say anything, Dennis tried his luck one last time. "I, uh. I know you've got a Cap costume somewhere. If you were wanting to wear it."  
  
Something in Jack's expression cracked at that, and his head fell forward, hair cover his eyes. He shoulders trembled. "I... Not... that way..." he whispered, so low Dennis had to strain to hear it.  
  
Dennis blinked. Had another little moment of realization. Switched gears. "I... I could wear it?"  
  
Jack's head whipped up, and the raw  _need_  in his eyes... Mentally, Dennis made some quick adjustments. Okay. That was fine. Pretty much understandable, from what little Dennis had gleaned of Jack's past. Kid hero-worshipped Captain America his whole life, wanted to be Bucky, eventually  _got_  to do exactly that, but it was never right, never with the right Cap... yeah, sure. Dennis could see it. And Dennis could do it, too: put on a costume and pretend he's Steve for a bit. He flushed. Might have a hard time looking Steve in the eye next time they met, but it'd be fine. And Jack was breathing hard already, the idea getting him worked up faster than Dennis had ever seen him. Just about anything was worth it for  _that_.  
  
Dennis smiled easy at Jack, reassuring. "You think your costume'd fit me? Or am I going to have to sew something myself?"  
  
Abruptly Jack jumped up from the table, chair skittering behind him. Without a word he climbed into Dennis' lap and kissed the life out of him, shoving his tongue down his throat. Dennis went with it, happily, hands coming up to hold Jack's hips as Jack ground down against him. Damn, Jack was already fully hard in his jeans, rubbing himself raw against Dennis. This whole Cap roleplay was definitely worth it if  _this_  was Jack's reaction.  
  
"It's... It's not just..." Jack's eyes fluttered open and he suddenly looked very young, peering down at Dennis. His hips rolled and Dennis grunted, hands flexing on Jack's tatty old shirt. "I..." Jack shook his head and went in to kiss Dennis again. Dennis found himself breathless with anticipation, wondering what else Jack could possibly want.   
  
"Let me get the costume," Dennis told him. "I'm sure some of it'll fit."  
  
Jack nodded, breath hot against Dennis' neck. It took quite the force of will to lift Jack from his lap and slip out of the kitchen, but Dennis managed it. Mostly with promises to himself about how much better it was clearly about to get. 

In the end, the cowl and gloves had fit Dennis alright, but not much else. Luckily he had a spare Captain America t-shirt lying around and tugged that on, along with a pair of blue sweatpants. He fiddled around with the cowl and wondered if Jack would want him to wear it the whole time. It was kind of hot in this thing, and it was a little snug. No matter--if it worked for Jack, well, it was worth it for one evening.  
  
"Jack?" Dennis called out as he headed for their bedroom. "Do you, uh... should I start?"  
  
The sight that greeted Dennis when he pushed open the door stopped him cold. Oh. There  _was_  more to this.   
  
On the bed, Jack fluttered long eyelashes between the dark edges of his domino mask. His old Bucky uniform didn't really fit him, but he had the jacket shrugged on, if left unbuttoned, and a pair of black jeans hung low on his hips. Dennis swallowed, eyes following the thick trail of hair on Jack's stomach until it dipped beneath his jeans. Dennis, uh. He could get into this. Made him feel a little like a dirty old man, but Jack was plenty man enough himself. He just... had on that mask, and that jacket. Bucky, all grown up as the naughty school boy. Dennis swallowed.   
  
"Bucky...?" Dennis tried, because obviously that's the role Jack wanted to play tonight.  
  
"I'm sorry, Cap."  
  
Dennis' cock throbbed. Jack's voice was pitched high, like he was a kid--a  _real_ kid, not the man-child he was--and combined with the outfit it was... he was...  
  
"What're you sorry for, champ?" Dennis asked, stepping into their bedroom and closing the door.  
  
Jack's eyes were trained low on the bed he was kneeling on. His lips were red and puffy, like he'd been biting at them. Dennis crossed the room slowly, watching for the slightest signs from Jack.  
  
"I messed up the mission today," Jack said, voice trembling.   
  
Dennis nodded. "That's okay... Bucky. We're both okay, and that's what counts. We'll... get them next time."  
  
As Dennis drew level with the bed, Jack's eyes flicked up to Dennis'. His tongue darted out to wet his lips, bare chest rising and falling with trembling breaths. Dennis wanted to reach out and  _take_ , but he waited for whatever Jack was going to say next.   
  
"Cap... are you going to punish me for being a bad boy?"  
  
The sweet, scared way Jack asked had Dennis leaking inside his sweatpants. He took a shuddering breath before he spoke. "Well, you know I'm going to have to... son."  
  
Jack moaned, eyes snapping shut on the last word. Dennis inhaled sharply. Okay, okay. So that's what Jack wanted. Dennis could give him that. Looking at Jack, beautiful and half-naked and fighting to keep his arousal in check, Dennis bit down on a groan of his own. He could happily give Jack this.  
  
Jack's hand rubbed at his own thigh for a moment before clenching tight into a fist, like he was trying to keep his hands off himself. Dennis could see his erection in those skin-tight jeans of his, bulging obscenely down the leg. He had to be uncomfortable--but maybe that was some of the point.  
  
Dennis crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you think would be an appropriate punishment this time?" he asked.  
  
Jack's eyes slowly opened again, locking on the cowl Dennis wore, tracing over the wings, the "A" inscribed proudly in the center. Jack licked his lips again. "I guess you've got to spank me," he murmured after a moment. He cast his eyes down. "Since I was such a bad partner."  
  
"That sounds right to me." Reaching out, Dennis pressed one gloved hand to Jack's shoulder. Jack's mouth fell open. "Now get up and pull down those pants, Bucky."  
  
Jack jumped from the bed like he had a cattle prod to his behind. Dennis settled on the edge of it, fists on his knees. As Jack shimmied out of those sinfully tight jeans, Dennis couldn't help but reach down and palm himself through his sweats. He was leaking all over the inside of them, and was sure to start making a mess of the front soon.  
  
"Wait!" Dennis called out as Jack undid his pants. "You were a bad partner, so I want you to have to think about what you did." He nodded at Jack. "Face me."  
  
Jack nodded, straightening up to face Dennis. His hands were still on his pants.  
  
"Now undo your pants and push them down to your thighs."  
  
Jack's hands trembled as he unbuttoned his jeans. His erection sprang free as he pushed them down, body shuddering a little at the sudden relief. But he straightened back up without touching himself.  
  
"Now turn around."  
  
Jack shuffled around, exposing his bare ass to Dennis, who took a moment to enjoy the view.  
  
"Bend over and take your pants off the rest of the way."  
  
Dennis watched Jack's muscles flex and relax as he slid his pants down his legs and stepped out. His balls hung heavy between his thighs. Dennis' mouth watered and he wondered if he'd get a chance to have them in his mouth tonight. He'd have to see how Jack wanted the rest of this to play out.  
  
Once Jack was out of his jeans Dennis said: "Alright son. Now you know what to do, don't you?"  
  
Jack nodded solemnly and trudged back over to the bed. His eyes flickered to Dennis' lap, then up to meet Dennis' eyes. Dennis nodded.  
  
"That's right. On you go."  
  
It was a little awkward, Jack lying himself face-down across Dennis' lap, but less than it might have been. Dennis was plenty strong enough to take him, and after a few moments of figuring out where limbs should go, Jack had his ass presented to Dennis, hips nestled snugly on one of Dennis' thighs, chest on the other. Dennis placed one hand on Jack's back and felt him shaking through his jacket. After a moment's pause Dennis placed his other on Jack's bare ass. The shaking intensified.   
  
"Alright... son," Dennis tried out the word again, and happily found it had just as much effect as the first time. Jack's whole body jerked in Dennis' lap, hips pressing hard to his thigh as wetness blossomed there. Kid was ready to blow, already. Dennis wondered if the spanking would take the edge off that or make it worse. Only one way to find out. "How many do you think is appropriate for what you did?"  
  
Jack hesitated for a moment, trembling in Dennis' lap. Finally he whispered: "10?"  
  
Dennis considered this, palm cupping Jack's ass lovingly. "Well, Bucky. Ten seems mighty low. How 's about an arithmetic lesson. What's my birthday?"   
  
"July 4th 1920!" Jack replied immediately.  
  
"And what is seven times four?"  
  
"Twenty-eight."  
  
Dennis nodded. "Does that seem like too many to you?"  
  
After a moment's consideration, Jack shook his head. "No, Cap. That seems fair."  
  
"Alright then, twenty-eight. Count with me."  
  
Dennis didn't use anywhere near full-force on Jack. He'd break the kid's coccyx. Instead he started out with a few quick, steady taps--hard enough for any normal person, probably a little light for Jack. Then, as they rounded ten, Dennis took a break and rubbed Jack's red skin.  
  
"That was just to start. Now I'm going to go harder. Because you need to learn your lesson, right?"  
  
Jack didn't say anything, just nodded. Dennis could feel his breath hot against his thigh. The next blow was harder, the next harder still. He kept his strength carefully in check, but it was enough to have Jack crying out by number fifteen, his back shaking by twenty. Dennis stopped there and rubbed him again. He could still feel Jack's erection hard as ever against his thigh, but as the sounds of his ringing slaps died down he could hear Jack's shaky, heaving breaths.   
  
"You okay? Is that enough?"  
  
But Jack shook his head. "No, Cap. No. You said twenty-eight and that was only twenty. I counted along like you said."  
  
Dennis ran his gloved hand over Jack's bright red skin, trying to buy him some time to settle. "Alright then, eight more."  
  
He could hear Jack counting, the numbers bursting out of him with every hard  _smack_  of his hand on tender flesh. His voice started as just a whisper at first, but by the end he was crying out, "Twenty-six, twenty-seven!" shouts, "twenty-eight!" a broken sob, voice cracking on the last syllable.  
  
Dennis rubbed his hand over Jack again and again, heart beating fast in his chest. Jack was beautiful, spread out like this, but he was also terrifyingly vulnerable. Dennis just hoped he was doing all this right.  
  
"Bucky?"  
  
"Yeah Cap?" his voice was a croak.  
  
"You can sit up now."  
  
Sniffing loudly, Jack pushed himself upright. Rather than move away, he settled in Dennis' lap, pressing his wet face into the star in the center of Dennis' shirt. Dennis wrapped his arms around him and shushed him softly, waiting for the trembling to calm down a little. Jack was still erect, Dennis noticed, red and throbbing. His thigh had a wet spot on the size of a silver dollar from how much Jack had leaked onto him.   
  
Dennis reached a hand up to stroke at Jack's hair as his breathing steadied. "You're a good partner, Bucky," he murmured.  
  
Jack twitched, sob bursting out of his chest like he hadn't been expecting it, hadn't been ready for it. He almost pushed away but Dennis held onto him, wrapped his big arms around Jack and held him tight. "You are. You're a good partner to me, Bucky. I'm proud of you."  
  
Jack sobbed louder, fists pounding with no conviction at Dennis' chest. "I'm not, I'm..."  
  
"Shhhh." Holding Jack tight, Dennis lifted him and carried him to the head of the bed. He set Jack down gently on their pillows, encouraged his limbs to relax against the bed. Jack was looking away, eyes squeezed shut, domino mask shiny with tears. Dennis climbed onto the bed with him, straddled Jack so he couldn't get away. Gently he swiped one thumb along the domino mask, wiping away the tears. He pressed kisses to the trails his thumb left.   
  
"You're a good partner, Bucky," Dennis repeated. "You did a good job, son."  
  
Jack's body twitched up against Dennis', a soft keen escaping his throat. Dennis pressed one hand to his chest, holding him down as he slowly kissed his way down Jack's tear-stained cheeks, kissed the pulse hammering wilding in his neck, kissed his chest rising and falling with each sobbing breath.   
  
"I'm going to take care of you now," Dennis told him, lips pressed to Jack's nipple. Jack had such sensitive nipples. More so than any guy Dennis had been with. Dennis sucked one into his mouth, lightly, just to feel Jack shaking apart beneath him.   
  
"Just lie there, son. Cap's got you."  
  
"Gonna... gonna..." Jack was taping at Dennis' head in warning. Quickly Dennis reached down between them and grabbed the base of Jack's dick, holding it tight. Jack keened, back arching as his body hovered on the verge of orgasm but was unable to find relief. Dennis breathed, watching Jack's face as he fought through it: a beautiful mix of pleasure and pain, need for it to end and desire for it to continue. After a moment Jack relaxed back against the bed, breathing hard. Dennis kept his hand wrapped around Jack's dick and continued to work his way down, lavishing Jack's body with the attention it deserved.  
  
When he finally reached Jack's groin Dennis buried his face in it, nuzzling around the base of his dick even as he kept a tight grip on it. Jack whined above him, but made no move to direct the proceedings.   
  
A thought occurred to Dennis and he pulled back a little. "Is this okay? Do you want me to do this?" Dennis nuzzled significantly at Jack's erection, leaking all over his hand.  
  
Jack nodded viciously. "Please, Cap." His voice was still pitched high, and it made Dennis' stomach turn over with arousal and guilt. "Please, I've..." Jack trailed off, then threw his arm over his face. "I've always wanted you to do this," he mumbled.  
  
Dennis rubbed Jack's thigh reassuringly with his free hand. "It's okay, it's okay," Dennis told him. "I want to do this, too. I want to make you feel good. Because you're such a good boy, Bucky."  
  
Jack's chest rose and fell like he was running a marathon. "I... I..." His voice broke. " _Cap, please_."  
  
"Can you give me permission?" Dennis asked. Partly because he wanted to make sure everything was okay, but partly because he wanted to hear Jack say it. "Can you tell me what I can do?"  
  
"Please," Jack whimpered, face still hidden beneath his arm. "Please... Can you suck... suck my... my dick, Cap?"  
  
Dennis' mouth was watering. He swallowed, then licked his lips. Jack's dick spurted some precome in anticipation. "Sure thing, Bucky. I'll suck your dick, son."  
  
Jack's legs dropped open, entire body going limp and ready and waiting for Captain America to do what he would to it. Bending down, Dennis lapped at that first sweet taste of precome, own erection throbbing painfully. That first burst of bitter juices against his tongue opened a floodgate in Dennis, and his mouth opened eagerly to swallow Jack whole.   
  
Jack's body bowed up into Dennis, hips fucking himself down Dennis' throat with wanton need. Dennis let him, breathing Jack's musky aroma in through his nose, one hand tight on Jack's red and raw ass as he encouraged him deeper, harder. Jack's erection was hot and thick in Dennis' mouth, vein pulsing against his tongue as Dennis swallowed him down again and again, thirsting for it, desperate for Jack after all this playing and wanting.   
  
One of Jack's hands had come down to rest on the cowl. Dennis felt his fingertips playing along the edge, and then a tug at the sides. Jack was tugging at the helmet wings. After a moment his other hand joined the first, and Jack was holding onto both wings, guiding Dennis onto his dick like he had a pair of handlebars. Dennis sucked him deep and moaned his encouragement.  
  
"Cap, Cap, Cap, Cap," Jack was chanting in time with his thrusts. Dennis chanced a glance up and saw Jack's head thrown back, domino mask askew, neck a taut line of tendons and sweat. Dennis moaned and pulled back, sucking and lapping at the head for a second as he caught his breath. Then he dove down again, throat already raw but wanting more as Jack obligingly fucked his face. Dennis was nearly cross-eyed with the need to come himself, balls tight and erection soaking his pants.   
  
Finally he released his grip on Jack's erection. Grabbing Jack's ass in both hands now, Dennis helped Jack along, shoving his hips against Dennis' face so his nose was buried in Jack's thick pubic hair with every thrust. Jack was pulling hard at the wings on the side of the cowl, chants descended into incoherent cries. Finally he let out one last: "Steve!" as his body went impossibly rigid and spilled down Dennis' throat. Dennis couldn't even taste it, Jack's dick was so buried down his neck. As the aftershocks went through Jack, Dennis slowly let him slip from his mouth until they were both settled back onto the bed. He wiped his face on his arm, waiting to see where Jack's head was after all that. He needed to come ten minutes ago, but he held off for now.

After a long minute Jack peered down at Dennis, who smiled up at him. Before Dennis could open his mouth, however, Jack was up and crawling down the bed, into his lap. He kissed Dennis: wet and sloppy, too much tongue. Over eager and nervous, like he didn't know what he was doing. Dennis kissed back, realizing they weren't done yet.  
  
"Oh no, Cap. I finished but you didn't," Jack observed. His hand snaked down to squeeze at Dennis' erection through his precome-soaked sweats. Dennis grunted and thrust into his hand.  
  
"That's just fine, Bucky. I can finish up quick enough. You can help if you want."  
  
As Dennis leaned in for another quick kiss--this was fun and all, but he hadn't gotten to kiss Jack nearly as much as he wanted to tonight--he caught a glimmer of something worrisome in Jack's eye. Something wicked. Dennis pulled back, frowning. "What?"  
  
"Well gee, Cap. I gotta help you feel as good as you made me feel," Jack observed.   
  
Dennis shrugged, figuring he meant a blow job. "Only if you want to, Buck."  
  
Dennis found himself behind manhandled to the head of the bed. Apparently it was his turn to lie down on his back now. Dennis peered at Jack as he leaned over the side of their bed to their dresser. When he pulled out lube and a condom, Dennis hesitated.   
  
"We don't have to-"  
  
Jack silenced him with a kiss: still that wet and over-eager kiss, tongue licking over teeth and lips with no skill. It was much hotter than it had any right to be. When Jack pulled away Dennis was left panting and aching. Jack had also managed to tug Dennis' sweatpants down, so his erection was bobbing in the open air.   
  
"It's okay, Cap. I been practicing on my own." Jack popped the bottom of lube open and spread it over one finger. He smiled at Dennis. "Want to see?"  
  
Dennis' dick twitched hard and a spurt of precome leaked out. Fuck. "Sure, Bucky. Let's..." Dennis' whole stomach rolled with arousal as Jack started to turn around to straddle him backwards. "Oh, ffuu- fudge. Um. Yeah let's. Let's see that."  
  
Squatting on top of Dennis, Jack held himself open with one hand. The other he slipped inside himself, one index finger playing teasingly with his hole.   
  
"It's... It's really funny feeling..." Jack complained, voice high and strained. "And it's so  _tight_. Somedays I lie in my bunk all day, trying and trying, but I can only get  _one_  finger in."  
  
Dennis breathed out sharp. Jack Monroe was dragging him straight down to hell in a hand basket.  
  
Reaching out a hand, Dennis helped hold Jack open some more so he could watch as he fingered himself. "Do you think you can get two fingers in today?"  
  
"I'll  _try_ , Cap," Jack replied. Dutifully Jack pulled his hand out and applied more lube. He returned with two fingers, slipping them in with exaggerated slowness. "Ah, ah!" Jack cried out. "Sorry, Cap. It's just so tight."  
  
Dennis whined. "Just go slow," he told Jack, even though he was pretty sure he was going to blow his load right in Jack's face if the damned brat took any longer.  
  
Jack turned to glance over his shoulder at Dennis, eyelashes fluttering coyly behind the domino mask. "Do you think... do you think it'd help if you did it for me?"  
  
"I don't know, my fingers are a lot bigger than yours," Dennis cautioned, but he was already reaching for the lube and slicking up his fingers. Anything to get this moving.  
  
Jack pulled his fingers out and pushed himself backwards towards Dennis, presenting himself like a tidy little package for him. Dennis rubbed his thumb against Jack's hole for a moment, slicking it up. "Take a deep breath," Dennis told Jack. He reached one hand up the jacket Jack was still wearing to rub at his lower back.   
  
As he pushed his thumb in--much slower than was necessary, because Jack was basically gaping for him at this point, muscles loose and ready and eager--Jack let out a low cry, shoulders tensing up in false discomfort. "It's so big!" Jack whined.  
  
"Do you want me to stop?"  
  
Jack shook his head viciously. "No, no, Cap! I can take it, I swear!"  
  
"This isn't about being brave or tough," Dennis told him. "It's supposed to feel good."  
  
"It will. It does!"  
  
Pulling his thumb out, Dennis replaced it with his finger. Crooking it just right, Dennis massaged over Jack's prostate. "How about now?"  
  
"Oh, Cap, Cap!" Jack's hand flew back to grab Dennis' arm as he fucked himself back on Dennis' finger. "That feels so  _good_!"  
  
"Finger not too big?"  
  
"No, please, I want more!"  
  
Dennis slipped a second finger in, stretching Jack out and slicking him up. He was plenty ready now, it was just up to Jack how long he wanted to string this out.  
  
Luckily Jack was apparently feeling merciful because he said: "Okay Cap, I think I'm ready!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Dennis asked, even though he was already rolling the condom on and slicking himself up. "I'm a lot bigger than my fingers."  
  
Jack turned around with a wicked grin on his face, cheeks flush and eyes glimmering with desire. "I'm sure I can take it, Cap. I can handle anything."  
  
Dennis' eyes dropped to Jack' penis. It was fully erect again and leaking.  
  
"Time out," Dennis said, unable to help himself. "Can you come again?"  
  
Jack snorted, then reached down to stroke at his erection. "Oh yeah, I can definitely come again."  
  
" _Already_?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "We haven't done it that many times before? Yeah, I can come two, three times in one go. Think it's a serum thing, but never exactly asked Steve, you know." He looked at Dennis. "Okay?"  
  
Dennis shook his head. "No, because we need to talk about this 'three times in one go' thing in the future. But okay for now. Time out over."  
  
"You  _are_  really big," Jack commented, getting instantly back in character.  
  
"We don't have to..." Dennis said, but it was a token protest.  
  
"Come on, Cap. Have I ever backed down from a challenge?"  
  
"Not as long as I've known you, Bucky. Okay..." Dennis gripped Jack's hips in both hands, holding him tight. "Just go nice and slow."  
  
Pressing one hand down onto Dennis' chest, Jack reached behind him with the other to steady Dennis' dick as he guided himself down onto it. Jack's mouth fell open, expression pained as he inched slowly, slowly, slowly. Dennis gritted his teeth. Jack was fine, Dennis could feel his body opening easily around him. He was just playing his part well--a little too damn well, if you asked Dennis.  
  
"It's  _so big_ ," Jack whined. Dennis grunted and grit his teeth, dick aching for release as it slowly buried itself further and further into Jack's tight heat.  
  
"Just breathe," Dennis grunted out, though he wasn't sure if that was for himself or Jack at this point.  
  
Jack whined and threw his head back, erection bobbing between his legs as he finally, finally settled down on Dennis' dick, ass flush with Dennis' hips.   
  
" _Cap_ ," Jack whimpered. "Cap, I'm so  _full_."  
  
"I know, son." Reaching forward, Dennis rubbed at Jack's thigh. "But it doesn't feel bad?"  
  
"No, just..." Jack's fingers skimmed low on his stomach, pressing firmly. "I can feel you inside me. So  _deep_." His eyes flickered up to meet Dennis. He licked his lips. Dennis groaned. "Your cock is just so long and thick. Feel like it's splitting me in half."  
  
"Watch your language, son," Dennis grunted. He thrust his hips up in emphasis, earning him a groan and then a whimper from Jack.  
  
Pressing one hand back to Dennis' chest, Jack started moving on top of him. Just soft little rolls of his hips at first, then faster and harder. After a minute of torturous grinding Jack started lifting himself up and down, strong thighs fucking himself on Dennis' dick. Dennis groaned and helped as best he could, but knew it was all up to Jack.  
  
"Ah, Cap!" Jack threw his head back, fucking himself now in earnest. One hand came up and pushed aside his jacket to expose a nipple. He licked his fingers before pinching at the nipple, twisting it this way and that before massaging it gently. Then he repeated the process, hissing and moaning like that cheap whore their front door supposedly was. "Cap, Cap!"  
  
"You feel good, Bucky?" Dennis grunted. Boy, did he need to blow. Not long now. Reaching forward, Dennis took Jack's erection in his still-gloved hand, stroking it firmly. Jack gasped and dropped his head, watching Dennis stroke him.  
  
"I don't want to ruin your uniform..." Jack whimpered, but Dennis saw the hungry glint in his eyes as he stared at the white star on Dennis' shirt.  
  
"It's okay, I can clean it," Dennis promised him. "Do you need to... to spill?"  
  
Jack nodded, eyes squeezed shut in childish embarrassment. "I think I'm going to make a mess, Cap."  
  
"It's okay, it's okay," Dennis grunted at him. Damn it, Jack, just  _come_! That muscular ass of his was still fucking away, milking Dennis' dick for all it was worth. Dennis wasn't going to be able to last through much more of this.   
  
"I can't hold it anymore," Jack whined.  
  
"Let it go, then, go on," Dennis pumped Jack's dick raw, glove squeaking as he stroked and stroked and stroked. "Come on, Bucky," Dennis gritted out. "Come on, son. Be a good boy and come all over Cap."  
  
Jack cried out and came, dumping strong spurts of come all over Dennis' shirt, up nearly to his chin. It caught him by surprise: he'd figured one orgasm down, the second would be hardly a trickle. Boy, did Jack prove him wrong.  
  
But now Dennis needed to come, more than he can ever remember needing to. Jack had gone still on top of him, whimpering and rubbing lightly at as nipples as his body trembled.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Dennis grabbed Jack up and pulled him off, then threw him down onto the bed. Jack yelped, then laughed as Dennis positioned himself behind Jack and hauled him up just enough so he could thrust in. He started fucking Jack relentlessly, chasing down his own orgasm. Greedy bastard had already had two, after all.   
  
"Oh, Cap!" Jack yelped, voice too-high now and silly. Dennis smacked him upside the back of the head--gently, just a love-tap--and kept fucking.  
  
"Shut that mouth of yours for two seconds, Bucky. Let Cap do his business."  
  
"Oh, yes, Cap, please! Do your business inside my tight little virgin hole!" Jack squeaked, and damn it, he was going to make Dennis laugh, and Dennis was damned if he was going to be  _chuckled_  out of an orgasm.   
  
Reaching around Dennis slapped one big hand over Jack's mouth, the other holding Jack's hips tight as he continued to fuck away.   
  
"You're going to shut up for two damned seconds, Jack Monroe," Dennis grumbled. "And you're gonna take my cock, and you're gonna love it, and you're going to let. Me. Come!"   
  
Dennis came with a growl, spilling himself into the condom, dick buried as far into Jack's ass as could be. He leaned forward and bit down on Jack's shoulder as he fucked himself through the aftershocks, pounding his dick inside Jack until it was limp. He slid out with a groan, tying off the condom and dropping it in the wastebasket on his side of the bed. Then he smacked Jack's ass one more time for good measure.  
  
"Ow!" Jack hollered. Then he punched Dennis in the shoulder. "Twenty-eight times, you jackass! Remember??"  
  
Dennis grunted and just breathed for a minute, mind still a pleasant sea of white, a frozen lake in winter. He breathed in the smell of Jack and sex, body sinking lovingly into their cheap as hell mattress. Then he turned over and looked at Jack. He was still wearing the domino mask. Frowning to himself, Dennis reached up and tugged off his cowl, then his gloves. He tossed them over the side of the bed, then plucked the domino mask from Jack's eyes. With that all done, Dennis leaned in for a soft, sweet, experienced kiss from his Jack.  
  
"Are we going to talk about that?" he asked.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and started to turn away, but Dennis grabbed him and held him in place.  
  
"Hey: I know you're not exactly Mr. Sensitive-"  
  
"-Guy's an asshole anyway, have you  _met_  him?"  
  
Dennis ignored that. "But just. Suffer for five minutes. For me. Just so I know we're on the same page. Is that something you need, sometimes? Was it because your job went south?"  
  
"Job went fine," Jack grumbled. Then he sighed and closed his eyes. "Messed up a little bit. Feel guilty about it. But I know it went as fine as could be expected. Well within margin of error. Just. You know. Feel bad."  
  
"So it is because you feel bad? That you wanted this?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Which part?" Dennis stroked his hand gently down Jack's chest. "The spanking part, the Captain America part, the uh... the little kid part?"  
  
"Uh, the..." Jack kept his eyes squeezed closed, like it'd be easier if he couldn't see Dennis. "Spanking was because I messed up. So. But the other. The Bucky and Cap thing. I'm... I like that. Sometimes. Sometimes not when I fuck up. Sometimes just. Because."  
  
"Do you want me to take care of you more often? In the nice way, not in the spanking way?" Dennis hadn't really liked that part, though he'd do it if Jack said that's what he needed. But the taking care of Jack, even the Jack pretending to be a kid--Dennis was pretty okay with that, it seemed.  
  
"I..."  
  
"You can ask for it. I liked it too. Obviously."  
  
"You did?" Jack opened his eyes at that, squinting over at Dennis skeptically. "Really?"  
  
Dennis grinned. "Sure. Wasn't something I would have thought of, and you're a tease and a brat no matter  _what_  age you're pretending to be, but." Dennis reached up and stroked a hand through Jack's hair. It was getting too long again. "Anytime you want to do that, you just give me a heads up, and I'll probably be interested more often than not." Leaning forward, Dennis pressed a kiss to Jack's lips.   
  
When he pulled back Jack was smiling wonderingly, like he couldn't believe his luck. Dennis winced.  
  
"Just, um. I don't think I can look Steve in the eyes again anytime soon."  
  
Jack's eyes took on a dangerous glint. "Next time he invites us to stay in the Mansion-"  
  
"Jack,  _no_!"  
  
"Dennis,  _yes_!"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Daddy Cap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594959) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
